It's Not Unnatural
by SpeshKay1995
Summary: Percy's response to Nico's sexuality. They're probably a bit OOC. First fanfic. Eventual Percico... probably. I've stopped writing this at the moment due to lack of inspiration I guess. I don't know where to go from there, but enjoy? Review?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters, Rick Riordan owns all. **

* * *

"Percy!"

I identify the voice as Drew Tanaka's. I look to her from the table Hazel, Frank and I sit. I sigh with irritation as she gestures vividly for me to come over to her.

"This better be good," I mutter as I stand.

The crowded pavilion is bustling with both Roman and Greek demigods.

"What Drew?" I ask.

Beside her, I notice, stands Nico, Jason and Piper, whom which appear to be quite annoyed.

"I wanted to tell you something," she announces.

Fear flashes through the dark brown of Nico's eyes. His pale face draining of what little colour was left.

"NIco's gay!" she says, "did you know that? I mean how much more of a freak could he be?! It's disgusting!"

The pavilion falls silent and I register how far Drew's voice travelled. Nico looks mortified as he stares at me. I feel my anger spike. How dare she. I turn to glare at Drew, her smug look making my anger burn even brighter.

"What is wrong with you?" I demand.

Nico flinches at my words. Jason steps forward looking pissed.

"Percy-" he tries,

"No Jason," I interrupt.

My hand on his chest is enough to stop him as I step around him to stare at Drew Tanaka.

"You are the daughter of Aphrodite," I say, "You should know better."

"Percy-" piper this time.

I ignore her and keep going.

"Love is love, Drew," I continue, "Gender has nothing to do with it! If Nico likes guys, so what? How does it affect you in the slightest? You are aware that some of your own cabin members are homosexual?"

"It's unnatural." She protests.

"Actually, here's where you're wrong," I retort, "Homosexuality occurs in more than 450 species in the animal kingdom. Homophobia is in one. The only 'unnatural' thing about this whole conversation is your inability to accept people for who and what they are."

"So are trying to say you're gay?" Drew pries, "Is that why you and Annabeth broke up."

"The reason we broke up is none of your business," I retort, "And for the record, I'm Bi."

"You're just as disgusting as he is," she squeals, repulsion written all over her face.

I smirk and approach Nico. The son of Hades is frozen when he stands. I seize the front of his shirt in my fist and pull him towards me. MY lips press hard against his. I hear him gasp in surprise as I kiss him for a moment before pulling back. I release his shirt and look back at Drew.

"Yeah," I retort, "I guess I am."

I turn my back on her and keep my head high. Without looking back I resume my seat opposite Frank and Hazel, both of whom stare at me.

"So," I prompt, "This mission, then?"

"W-we're going to help with a new demigod," Frank says weakly, "R-right Hazel?"

"Yeah, yeah," she says, clearing her throat, "A faun- Satyr I mean requested some back up."

"When are we leaving?" I ask.

"Shortly," Hazel says, "Percy… What was that?"

"What?"

"Your rant," Jason clarifies dropping in the set beside me.

"She has no right to say things like that," I respond.

"That was really brave," Piper tells me, leaning around Jason to look at me.

Nico sits, red faced in the seat beside his sister.

I steal a glance at Nico. His face is burns pink with embarrassment. His dark eyes catch mine and his lips curl. It takes me a moment to realise he's smiling.

"Thanks," he says, "You really didn't need to do that."

"No problem," I smile at him,

"So you're bisexual?" Jason states.

"I'm not interested Grace," I say flatly, "I've already pissed off one daughter of Aphrodite, I'm not doing it again. I hope your mum's not angry, Piper."

"No," Piper assures me as Jason laughs, "You're exactly right, Drew is wrong. Love is love, no matter what form it's in. Oh no."

"What?" Hazel asks.

"Percy!"

* * *

**I didn't actually re-read this and it's my first one so I apologise if it's horrid. **

**Review? :)**

**Thanks,**

**~SpeshKay1995**


	2. Chapter 2

I recognize the voice instantly as the love goddess herself. Last time I seen her, her hair was long and blonde. Her eyes grey, flickered to change every so often briefly. I see her now with dark eyes and black hair for one moment and changing to blonde the next. My eyes spasm at the sight and I have to look away.

"Oh gods," I groan.

"Percy!" Aphrodite chirps, "Oh my dear boy! You are simple adorable!"

"Sorry?" I ask her with a frown.

"You defending your lover," she gushes, "Oh my goodness! So beautiful. I never knew Hades would be so accepting of his son's interest!"

I stare at her for a moment as my cheeks turn bright red.

"I-I," I stutter, "Nico's not… I mean, we aren't together."

Aphrodite gives me a small smile. Nico looks as though he'd rather die than have this conversation.

"You two are my new project," she grins, "Of course I adored Annabeth and you together, but this… This is perfection."

"We aren't an experiment," Nico snaps.

"Of course not," Aphrodite grins sweetly, "But the plan I have for the two of you!"

"Mum," Piper intervenes, "How about you be a little more subtle?"

"Subtle?" Aphrodite scoffs in an unladylike manner, "Percy doesn't do subtle."

"So you need to shove it down our throats?" Nico growls.

"I'm glad you understand," The love goddess smiles, "Whilst Percy may be oblivious, he understands the trueness of love. Better than some of my own children.

"Love is strange and beautiful Nico di Angelo. You need to accept that."

With a smile, she turns away, weaving her way across the space to some of her children.

"Shall we get going?" Frank asks.

"Yes," Hazel answers, "Shall we?"

The girl sobs in the corner of the half destroyed building as Riptide sinks into the back of a hellhound. Hazel rushes towards the girl. To the left I see some movement. From an empty room springs a small humanoid monster, covered in scales. It's scaly hands wield a sword, shinning.

Hazel shrieks, her weapon falling from her hand as she's knocked on her back. My heart stops.

Hazel.

Nico's sister.

In my mind I see Nico as a ten year old. I hear his screaming, his grief pouring out. Hazel will not be like Bianca.

I launch myself at the monster, drawing riptide across my body, to protect Hazel. Our swords clash together as it blocks my strike. I try again, this time my enemy's blade is thrown from it's hand. The girl screams as Frank emerges from a small rodent form behind the monster's, catching my attention for a moment.

It's left scaly hand jerks upward, driving a small knife into my chest. It's fangs show as it grins at me. I can't feel the pain, nothing but numbness. The tip of my blade slice's its flesh nicely. The face freezes, before disintegrating into golden dust. Frank's eyes catch mine, his mouth open slightly as I feel my blood dripping down my shirt to the ground.

"Percy," he whispers, "Oh gods. Hazel!"

I hear Hazel scram to her feet and her eyes catch sight of the blade still in my chest. I swallow and sieze it's handle.

"Percy," Hazel warns, "Don't!"

I look up at her and see a large scratch across her.

"You're hurt," I croak out.

"What?" she demands.

My lungs ache as I dissolve into a coughing fit. I taste blood in my mouth.

"Frank," Hazel says, "we need to get back to camp now."

He nods before turning into a giant eagle. Hazel helps me, with difficulty, onto his back sitting the little girl, crying, in front of me. One his three passengers are on, Frank lifts off through a hole blasted through the wall. My head spins and I close my eyes.

Hazel's hands hold me still as we land.

"Help!" She screams, "Someone help."

I open my eyes for a moment to see Jason sprinting quickly with several other demigods behind him.

"Hazel?" Nico yells, "Are you okay?"

I slip from Frank's back and land solidly on the ground with a thud. A fierce pain lances through my body. My muscles turn rigid as I gasp in complete agony. The last thing I saw was Nico's face as I coughed my blood all over his lap.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my amazing Beta Marygami12. I'm hoping to add another chapter soon.

* * *

I've never liked the dark. The isolation and hostility of the gloom always gave me the chills, almost like someone was watching me but I couldn't see them. I can feel a pain radiating through my body but I can't identify its source. My entire body aches. I become aware of something wet on my forehead. I focus on it, drawing strength from the water.

"His fever is taking all the water," a worried voice says.  
"Maybe he's using it get strength," another suggests, "To fight against the poison."  
"I hope so," the first respond.  
"Why don't we just dump a bottle of water over him?" a new voice.  
"Leo!" several exclaim.  
"It could work," Leo responds, "I'm gonna try it."  
The water splashes over my face, bringing my mind to near clarity. I feel the pain worse now. My eyes flick open and I draw a breath in. I see faces peering at me from where I lie on a soft bed.  
"Haha!" Leo exclaims with a grin, "It worked!"  
"Percy?"  
My attention goes to Will Solace.  
"How are you feeling?" he questions.  
"Where's Hazel?" I croak.  
The pain spikes and I feel myself shudder against it.  
"Hazel!" I call louder wincing, "Where is she?"  
"Percy," Hazels shushes, "I'm fine. I'm okay,"  
My eyes slide in and out of focus before settling on her face. A cut runs down her face, clean and raw. My heart drops.  
"You're hurt," I say, "Oh gods."  
"Hurt?" Will repeats, "Ah… Percy she has a scratch."  
"Where's Nico?" I demand, "I-I need to apologize."  
"Nico's right here," Jason states from my left. He stands in between Piper and Annabeth at the foot of my bed, looking awkward.  
"Nico!" I say, trying to sit up, "I'm sorry!"  
"Percy," Nico scolds, "stay lying down."  
Will presses my shoulders down but I fight against him with my dwindling strength.  
"I'm sorry." I repeat as Will wins, "I-I never meant for her to get hurt."  
"Hazel's fine," Nico tells me, frowning, but moving closer to me.  
I can't feel anything but the pain in my chest. My body shakes and I can't breathe.  
"I'm sorry for everything," I near sob, "For everything I've done to hurt you. I'm sorry for Hazel. I'm sorry for Bianca. I'm-"  
My coughing blocks off the rest of my apology and Will's hands hold me still, against the mattress. I taste my blood in my mouth and see Nico's eyes wide staring at me. My lungs ache. Gods this hurts.  
"Percy," Hazel's voice is soothing, "Percy, you need to breathe."  
I know that. But my lungs refuse to move. My muscles spasm. My body demands oxygen. My fists clench at the blanket over me. The pain feels like fire, burning in my chest and spreading wildly.  
Oh gods this hurts so much.  
"Will!" Nico cries out, "Do something he's dying!"  
I feel my all my strength vanish, the last of the oxygen in my lungs disperse. My eyes droop and I return into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A big thank you to my beta Marygami12! Also a thank you to all the reviews, especially SnowyIce who demanded a new chapter. I'm not sure if I will continue, I'm not sure where else to go. If you have ideas review and let me know? Thanks :) - SpeshKay1995

* * *

When I awake my body aches. I lurch myself into a sitting position and my head.  
"Oh gods!" Nico's voice exclaims beside me, "Percy!"  
I look up to meet his tired obsidian eyes. He jerks from where he was slumped against the back rest of his seat to sit at attention.  
"How are you feeling?" he questions.  
"Terrible," I admit, "What happened? Where's Hazel?"  
I feel hysteria bubbling in the pits of my stomach.  
"You took a blade through your chest for her," Nico explains, his voice… soft? "It was poisoned. Apollo and his kids have been working non-stop to cure you."  
"Is she okay?" I demand, gripping his arm tightly.  
"Hazel is fine," Nico assures me, "You made sure of that."  
"Where is she?" I ask shakily, still panicked.  
"At dinner," he answers and I immediately move to get out of bed, "Why do you- Percy! Get back in bed!"  
I ignore his protests and stand. His hands seize my arms and stop me from exiting the room.  
"Percy," He states, "Stop. I promise you, Hazel is fine. Please, just get back in bed before you hurt yourself."  
I know I can't win against him, despite the age and body weight difference I am weak, so I let him guide me back to the bed.  
"What's with the sudden protectiveness?" Nico grunts at me.  
"Hazel needs to be okay," I tell him, "I can't let her get hurt. Not again. I can't let another one get hurt."  
"Oh," Nico states, tightly, "This is about Bianca."  
We sit in an uncomfortable silence.  
"You know," he almost whispers, "I don't blame you."  
"But I do," I mutter back, "That's what made you hate me."  
"Hate you?" Nico repeats, "Percy, I don't hate you."  
"Well, what then?" I ask, confused, "If you don't blame me, and you don't hate me, why do you act like that?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like I kick puppies for fun!"  
Nico then does the last thing I expect. He leans forward and kisses me. His lips are chapped but surprisingly warm against mine. His hand threads into my hair as he draws the kiss out. The pain in my body fades as his lip pulls away. A wrinkle between his brows forms, watching me carefully.  
"What do you think?" he asks sheepishly.  
"Your lips are warmer than I thought they'd be," I reply without thought.  
"Of all things," Nico sighs and throws his hands in the air, "Gods you're oblivious."  
"Just tell me," I shrug.  
Nico closes his eyes for a moment, before reopening them. His mouth comes down on mine again, warmer and more forceful than before. My breath catches in my throat. My body responds to him almost automatically, my lips moving back against his. He only pulls away when we're both breathless with cheeks flushed red.  
"Percy," he whispers, "I'm in love with you."


End file.
